


All in

by meimeng



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - All In (Music Video), M/M, War
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meimeng/pseuds/meimeng
Summary: Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя?
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Kudos: 2





	All in

Когда поздней ночью Чангюн бегло касается Кихёна, у него из-под ног, кажется, уходит земля. Минхёк увлечённо рассматривает эту картину, приобнимая сонного Хёнвона, и, наверное, собирается вставить какой-нибудь глупый комментарий, но Чангюн не слышит. Он проводит пальцами по щеке Кихёна, оставляя на нежной коже короткие полосы. Синие-синие, совсем как те цветы, что находятся за спиной. 

Чангюн неторопливо рисует и смотрит в лицо Кихёну, затаив дыхание. Тот еле сдерживает улыбку — щекотно — и смотрит тоже. У Кихёна в глазах необъятный космос, целая вселенная. У Чангюна — только Кихён и ничего (никого) другого.

Чжухон что-то говорит о сегодняшнем плане по добыче припасов и раздаёт указания, но Чангюн умом находится где-то очень далеко и вообще не понимает, что забыл в этом месте. Он никогда не искал революций и боен. Он просто хотел любить того, кого выбрал. Кихён, напротив, слушает с особой внимательностью и кладёт холодные пальцы Чангюну на запястье, приводя в чувство.

Любая вылазка в город кажется самоубийством — там слишком много тех людей с каменными лицами и автоматами наперевес — но Чангюн всё равно берёт Кихёна за руку и выходит, как было велено.

У них нет ни сторонников, ни оружия нормального. Они в том возрасте, когда надо диплом получать и искать работу, а не отвоёвывать место под солнцем, рискуя жизнью каждый день. Но у военных на этот счёт, конечно же, своё мнение.

В полуразрушенном городе не слышно ни звука — умные люди без крайней необходимости на улицу не выходят, особенно ночью. Кихён прижимается спиной к стене уцелевшего дома и оглядывается по сторонам. До места встречи с группой Вонхо осталось идти всего ничего, но.

— Чангюн-и, — начинает Кихён, переплетая свои пальцы с чужими: — Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя?

Чангюн уже собирается спросить, с чего вдруг так внезапно, но тут же осматривается, услышав шум шагов. Вопрос отпадает сам собой, когда из-за стен ближних зданий показываются солдаты. 

Один, два, три...

Чангюн бросает считать почти сразу и сжимает чужую руку. Бежать некуда.

Кихён знает, что звать на помощь некого. Знает, что находится на прицеле прямо сейчас. Знает и от накатившей волны ужаса не может даже вздохнуть. Грубый мужской голос рассекает гнетущую тишину совсем скоро:

— Где остальные?

Кихён, кажется, не сможет ответить, даже если захочет.

— Ты знаешь, что я люблю тебя? — повторяет чужую фразу Чангюн, свободной рукой проводя по разрисованной щеке.

Кихён накрывает его ладонь своей и наконец выдыхает с каким-то совершенно неуместным здесь облегчением.

Лицо Чангюна — последнее, что он видит перед тем, как падает в темноту.


End file.
